Infinitude
by Daiharuu
Summary: /inˈfinəˌt(y)o od/ noun: the state or quality of being infinite or having no limit. / A collection of one-shot prompts. Ratings may change each chapter
1. Crepes

**_001 - Crepes_**

 ** _Ben shows Mal how to make crepes._**

 ** _Rating: K-K+_**

 _Word Count: 1,062_

 _Universe: Post Descendants_

* * *

"I never imaged life would be like that in the Isle" Ben looked right into Mal's eyes as he found out how different he lives compared to all of the Isle. Ben took hold of her hand as they walked aimlessly around the corridors.

Since the citizens of the Isle are villains and such, poverty and crime ruled the Isle. One man's rotten fish for dinner, was another's by stealing.

People of Auradon had it easy, the best available meals for the wealthiest of the land, making sure they get three meals a day. Meanwhile, Mal and the rest of the kids from the Isle resorted to stealing for their family. There was no dessert after a mix of meat fillers.

"Ben, where are we going?" Mal asked as Ben started walking much faster, dragging Mal with him

"Just come with me"

As the corridors became familiar to Mal, she realized where they were heading to. The kitchen. Ben pushed the door open, revealing the clean, empty kitchen.

Ben let go of Mal's hand and headed towards the fridge, "Let's see… eggs, butter, and milk" Ben fished all the ingredients needed in the fridge. "How about you grab a mixing bowl, whisk, and a pan"

"Ben, what are we doing here?" Mal shrugged her shoulders, unamused face, unknown to anything Ben had spontaneously planned.

"We're going to cook. I promise you'll love this" Ben then headed to the pantry to grab more essentials, he looked at Mal who started grabbing the mixing bowl and others that he listed. Ben brought the flour to the table they were going to work with.

Mal came and dropped all the metallic items down to the prep table.

Ben folded both of hands together, "Let's go wash our hands first" Mal gave a disgusted look but eventually did, splashing Ben a bit as she dried her hands. Ben just laughed, knowing that if he splashed her as well, it would cause a mini water war between them.

"Alright… So what do you know about cooking?" He arranged the needed items, pan on the stove, mixing bowl and whisk together along with the ingredients.

"Well, my friends and I made the cookies… took a while to realize what the recipe means but we got it down"

"Alright, so ma chere Mademoiselle, we are making crepes" Ben smiled widely at Mal but Mal simply didn't understand what crepes were.

"What in the world are crepes? And ma chere Mademo-somthing, Ben, please"

"Just go along with it and I promise you… You will love it, and if you don't you can just spit it out"

Ben started off with cracking an egg just using one hand while Mal's eyes widened at his trick.

"Why don't you try" Ben handed off the other egg to Mal.

"Oh, no thanks… You have no idea how long it took us to get the egg shells out of that cookie we gave you"

"Uhm… Alright then, why don't you add the flour in first, one cup of it" Mal did as told, then handed the cup to Ben. You have a little something on your nose" Mal then sprinkled flour on his face, mostly near his mouth area. Mal gave a laugh at his white face.

"Hey, why don't you give Benny-Boo a big kiss, Mal" Ben extended his arms out and started coming towards Mal.

"No, you stay away from me, lover boy" she tried to escape but Ben already had her held in his arms, he leaned it and gave Mal a full kiss, trying to smear flour into her face.

"I'll come back another time" Lonnie entered the exited as fast as she could, taking Ben and Mal's attention away from each other.

"We should be cooking" Mal wiped the flour that got onto her face.

"Right, just add milk, butter and a pinch of salt" Ben started pouring milk in a half a cup then mixed it in with the rest of the ingredients along with the butter and added a pinch of salt. "Here, why don't you whisk"

"Alright… Something I'm actually good at"

Ben was behind Mal as she starting whisking all the ingredients together, he hand his hands on her waist, he watched her whisk until it was smooth and the consistency was right.

Ben started the oven and threw a small piece of butter and melted it around. "Watch and learn the pro do it" Ben poured a small amount of batter in the pan and waited a bit, smiling at Mal, who had one hand on her hip waiting for Ben to do something

Ben then took the pan off the stove and flipped the crepe in the air and successfully catching it. Waiting a little bit more to cook, he placed the cooked crepe into a plate.

"Come here, I'll teach you" He took her hand, she tried to resist saying she's going to mess up but Ben was very persuasive.

Ben then added a decent amount of batter, waited for it to cook on one side.

"Alright, take hold on the pan" Mal did, and Ben wrapped his hand around hers, both holding the pan. "You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Mal flipped it up the air and with Ben's skilled hand, he caught the crepe back in the pan.

Once they were done, Ben headed to the fridge and grabbed a bit more ingredients. Strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream.

Ben started chopping up the strawberries into small slices, grabbing the made crepes, he placed the neatly in the middle, a bit of chocolate syrup, folding it to the middle and placing it nicely on the plate.

"Missing something" He grabbed powdered sugar and sprinkled some on top of the crepe, adding a finishing touch of whip cream on top. "Voila! It's done"

Ben grabbed two forks and both took a bite and Mal simple fell in love it. The sweetness and texture of the entire thing made her mouth tingly inside. It was the best thing she had ever eaten in her entire life.

"You like it?"

"Mhmm yes"

"We have a lot more so eat up"

Mal looked at Ben's grinning face. "Thanks for this, Ben" Mal gave Ben a quick hug then went back to making more and eating more.

* * *

 _Hi everyone! I hope you liked that mini one shot! Many more coming soon, I'm planning a mix of descendants universe and other universes, mostly modern._

 _So, if you like it, give it a follow/fave/review, whatever floats your boat. Let me know if you have any prompts you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do with it._

 _Have a nice day everyone._


	2. Stolen Kiss

_**002 - Stolen Kiss**_

 ** _Mal steals Ben's wallet to make extra cash_**

 ** _Rated: K+ - T_**

 _Word Count: 1,053_

 _Universe: Modern!AU_

 _Warning: Slight mention of abuse_

* * *

"Cookie for a dollar?" Evie asked random people walking in the busy streets of the city with stolen cookies from random bakeries, selling for a dollar.

"Oooh, do you have chocolate chips?" A passerby with dirty blonde hair in a blue suit with a yellow inside stopped and examined the cookies.

"We have double chocolate chip? Would you like one, sir?" Evie gave her best smile, watching his hand dig into his right pocket for his wallet. Evie's partner in crime, Mal then stepped next to him and pretended to examine the cookies, while actually examining his wallet.

Leather Burberry wallet, filled with different cards, spying cash as well. _Ben Hope._ Mal read the name on his ID. Mal winked at Evie who just gave Ben his double chocolate chip cookie, he handed a dollar, placed his wallet in the inside of his suit.

"Inside the suit, you know what to do" Evie whispered to Mal. Another man came to Evie and looked at the cookies, then it was Jay's turn to scam another passerby.

Mal was following the boy who was around her age, speeding up to catch up to him, then she stood in front of him, took his face and bought it down to hers, capturing his lips into a kiss. Mal's left hand continued to grip his chin and her right slowly going down to reach into the inside of his breast pocket, slowly pulling his wallet out of the pocket.

"Mpphphh" Ben started to mumble in the kiss as he felt something being pulled out. He broke the kiss and found her hand on the inside of his suit, pulling out the wallet.

"Peace out, sucker" Mal quickly pulled his wallet out and ran as fast as she could to the empty alley where they usually escape from the person whose wallet just got stolen.

"HEY!" Ben shouted at the purple haired girl. To Ben, it wasn't much of a hassle to catch up to her, her hair was bright, even under the shade of the buildings that blocked the sun. He ran after her, his continuous running in his team sport, lacrosse, helped him have a great stamina and speed.

Mal looked back with a smile, but that smile turned upside down when she saw that he was catching up fast. Almost all of the people they scammed wasn't this fast but she wasn't going to stop and give in when she knew this guy is loaded with money, just feeling his suit was enough to know.

Ben extended his arm and captured Mal into a tight grasp, making sure she wouldn't escape.

"Hey, let go of me you jerk" Mal tried to break free from his tight grip.

"Oh, you're calling me a jerk? You just stole my wallet. Just give it back and I won't tell you off to the police"

"Fine, fine." Mal agreed. Ben let his grip go and they come face to face.

"Wallet" Ben extended his hand to take his wallet back.

Mal hesitated. "You won't tell anyone?"

"I promise. Now please hand me back my wallet"

Mal gave his wallet back to him.

"So, why are you even stealing… I mean with that colorful hair i assume you buy your own hair dye"

"Haha, you wish, you have no idea how easy it is to steal hair dye. If you want, I'll get some for you. Name your color" Mal had one hand on her hip and flipped the hair that fallen on her face off.

"Why do you even steal? Don't your parents support you or something" Ben asked then noticed the frown that was planted on the girl's face after asking. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know I just-"

"No, it's okay. I mean rich people have everything handed to them on a silver plate. I don't expect you to understand" Mal looked down at her shoes. "Look, I have to go. I'm sorry for stealing your wallet but that's how we just roll"

"We?"

"Oh, yeah. It's a group thing, the girl who sold you the cookie is in it" Mal nodded.

"Uhm, wait. Before you go... as payback come grab a milkshake with me or something" Ben placed both his hands inside his pocket waiting for Mal's answer, "Wait, what's your name"

"No thanks, and none of your business"

"Come on, I already promised not to tell anyone about your little business, the least you can do is have a drink with me. No funny business, I promise"

"You say I promise a lot..."

"But I always keep my promises"

"Fine, let's go pretty boy" Mal already started walking with Ben right behind her. "My name's Mal, by the way"

There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked until they neared the small local milkshake store.

"So, I'm very curious, why do you steal?" Ben opened the door for Mal

"Well, my friends and I are saving up so we can all run away from home. Life isn't exactly pleasant at home." Mal pushed her sleeves towards her wrists to cover her bruises. Ben takes hold of on of the hand pushing the sleeve down, pushing it back up and examining the bruises. There was a clear bruise that resembled a hand, most bruises with the hold of the tight fingers.

Ben reached down to his wallet and pulled out bills and placed it in her hand, closing it and letting her hold on to it tightly, "You need it more than I do. I'll be back, I'll go grab us something to eat and drink before the line gets any longer" Ben gave her one more reassuring smile before getting up.

Mal watched him go to the other side of the store to order, she found a pen on the table, grabbing a napkin provided, she wrote on it.

Mal left the store without Ben noticing.

When Ben came back, all he found was a note.

 _"Thanks for the money, we're off to Auradon. -Mal"_

Ben smiled as he saw a flash of purple hair run off. "I'll see you there, Mal"

* * *

 _Hi everyone! Hope you liked this little modern AU one shot. I'll probably write a second part to this one but not quite sure yet._

 _Read/Review/Fave/Follow. Let me hear your ideas for a oneshot and I might write it._

 _Have a nice day everyone!_


End file.
